


The Golden Age Is Over

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Era Swap, Side ship: Rebecca/Lucy, Slow To Update, The Animus, time swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 09:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18178919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: Desmond Miles was a semi-successful pirate, but is it possible there was more to his life than that? Did he perhaps play a part in fantastic events that history didn't record?Edward Kenway has never heard of that pirate; he doesn't care about events long past; he's too busy living paycheck-to-paycheck fixing cars.But he's about to learn firsthand.TLDR it's an Era-Swap Fic babes!





	The Golden Age Is Over

It was ten past eight. The sun had gone down a couple hours ago. Blackbeard's Auto was nearly deserted. The only sign of life in the place was one pair of sun-tanned legs sticking out from under a 1999 Buick Park Avenue, and occasional noises from the legs' owner.

"Mr. Kenway?"

"We're closed!" Edward called from under the Buick.

Someone's shoes came into view, dark and shiny and heavy. Then two more sets of shoes behind him. They were all standing patiently in front of the car. "Edward Kenway, we need to talk to you."

"You got the wrong guy," Edward grunted, twisting a bolt on the undercarriage. "I'm Edward Scott."

The lead man chuckled lowly. "Oh you're not fooling us, Mr. Kenway. We know who you are. What you are."

Edward slid out from under the Buick, keeping a good grip on his wrench. The lead man was old, perhaps sixty-five or seventy, with sparse gray hair and a thin, sinister-looking face. Behind him were two police-looking folk, except they didn't have badges or any identifying words on their uniforms. Just an Abstergo logo embroidered in white on their upper arms.

"You have information we need, Mr. Kenway," the lead man said.

Edward scoffed. "Information? I'm a mechanic, for Christ's sake! What do you want me to do, teach you how to fix a flat?"

"It’s in your best interest to coöperate." As the lead man said this, the uniformed goons both reached for devices on their belts.

"Coöperate with what?" Edward waved his wrench in the air. "None of ya are supposed to even be in here. I'm fixing to call the cops."

"Take him," the lead man said.

Edward sprang for the phone hanging on the wall, but at the same moment, both goons fired their devices. Electricity zapped his shoulder and he felt suddenly numb. His wrench clanged to the floor.

"No need for a big fuss, Mr. Kenway. Just relax."

The bigger goon, body like a great white shark, caught Edward as he slumped, paralysis blooming through every muscle. "I'm- not Mr. Kennyy," he slurred.

"Playing dumb won't help ya," the shark goon sneered, and hoisted Edward over his shoulder like a sack of grain.


End file.
